Mistaken Moments
by Khbrake
Summary: Jane has a few too many, Maura has to pick up the pieces. Disclaimer...I do not own these characters. Just had a fleeting thought of how these two could get together.


The dark haired woman stumbled up the driveway. As she approached the front door, she took an unexpected side step and just barely caught herself before she fell into the lush green lawn. *Shit!* she thought as she stood up straight and told herself to pull it together. She was starting to feel sick to her stomach. The pain was starting to climb her esophagus as she tried to walk closer towards the front door. The street light down the road turned off suddenly making it darker than it already was before. With another faltered footing, she climbed the single step near the threshold, she clumsily knocked at the front door. When nothing happened, she pounded the back of her fist against the solid door. She swayed back and forth until she noticed a small piercing light at the peephole, which was followed by a moment of darkness, and then she heard the lock switch and the door opened. Her head fell slightly and snapped up quickly.

"Jane! What...what are you doing here?" Maura Isles saw a worse for the wear Jane Rizzoli standing on her her front porch. The stomach pains were getting more severe and she leaned on the door jamb and squinted into the light. "Oh my God, are you ok? Is something wrong?" Jane struggled to reply, so the good doctor grabbed her to help her into the living room.

Maura was wearing a nightgown with a robe hanging off her shoulders, the strap drug along the floor as she helped get the detective to the couch. "I...I...sorry... I came over here. I didn't mean to bother your special night. I just couldn't make it...home and needed to...God, you smell good. I just had... to... you know. I just had to...Walking...you know...just walking." Jane plopped down on the soft cushion of the couch and leaned back as her eyes rolled around. She put her hand up to her forehead and drug her hand down her face. She tried to focus on the woman standing over her, but her head was swirling.

"Jane, you're slurring your speech and you're not completing any coherent thoughts. Your breath smells of alcohol, are you drunk?" Maura already knew the answer. She walked into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. She looked at the woman on the couch and her heart sank.

"Look, I know she's upstairs. I just didn't think...I could make it...home," she said trying to sound less intoxicated than she was. However, that did nothing to quell the slurring or slow tempo of her speech. "I was gonna just walk home ya know? I started feeling sick..." a burp made its way out as her stomach began to churn. "I just gotta chill right here." She laid her head back and closed her eyes. "Just in case... where is the nearest toilet?" Maura immediately put the glass down on the counter and bent down and opened another cabinet door. Inside was a large bowl. She turned the water back on and put some in the bowl. "Maur? Maur?"

"I'm right here," she said as she rounded the couch and sat down next to the detective. "No one is upstairs, Jane. You might need this. You also are going to need to drink some water. You're body is dehydrated. Hold this bowl. Use it if you have to." She handed Jane the bowl who set it on her lap. As soon as Maura reached the water glass, she closed her eyes as the detective used the bowl. She walked back over and handed her the water.

"Sorry, Maur. I am so sorry. I feel...better now," she took a drink of water and the bowl vanished from her lap. "You know, you don't have to take care of me. I just need to sleep it off for a bit." Jane took another sip and watched the doctor walk back towards the couch. As she did, the robe opened in waves with each step she took. The detective looked at what she was wearing and grinned. "You look amazing," she said as Maura sat down, "You're so gorgeous and I just...God...get plastered and can barely walk myself to your house. Shit, tell her...I'm sorry for interrupting you two. Such an idiot. Fuck! I gotta go." She attempted to get up from the couch. She almost fell over and stood bending over with her arms outstretched as if she was on a tight wire and needed to regain her balance before she could take another step.

"Come here, just lay your head down on my lap." Her voice was soft and calm. Her hand patted her lap. Jane sat back down and leaned over as her head fell on the blonde's lap. After adjusting her position, the detective looked at the table in front of the couch and it started to spin. She closed her eyes when she felt a hand rub her head along her hair. "Jane, I don't know understand why you think someone is here. No one is here besides us. You just need to get some sleep." Jane moaned a little. Maura started to rub on her upper arm and looked around the room absently.

"I love when you touch me. Thanks... for taking...care of ...me." Jane started to drift off to sleep, the rhythm of arm stroking was starting to sooth her. "I love... you, Maur," she breathed out softly. Maura's attention immediately sharpened and she looked down at the head in her lap as the detective started to snore.

_**Lunchtime - the day before**_

Jane Rizzoli swaggered into the autopsy room. "Ok, let's go eat." She clapped her hands together. "I...am starving." She looked over and saw the medical examiner place an organ on a scale. "Damnit! Someone had to die right before lunch didn't they?" Her face twisted with disappointment, knowing that Maura would not be going anywhere for lunch. She wouldn't have minded had she brought something, but today she was not prepared. She rarely makes her lunch ahead of time, especially if she is called in during the dead of night.

"Actually, this gentleman died a few days ago. The landlord was trying to collect his rent and said the door was unlocked. That's when he went inside and found him. It's so sad that no one in his family noticed he was gone. His daughter had ducked out for a few days to take a break from taking care of him. Everyone else has already gone to lunch but since he has been gone for a while we had to start immediately." She noted the weight and took the organ and placed it back in the body. The other woman rolled her eyes.

"That is...you know, sad. And now I gotta go grab lunch by myself. I'll catch ya later?" Jane turned to leave. Another thought entered her head so she stopped mid step and spoke. "Wait a second, how long is this gonna take?" She looked at the doctors face and sighed. "Want me to bring ya back somethin'" Her head turned and she looked over her shoulder when she didn't get an immediate response.

Slightly startled she started, "probably, most of my afternoon. Hopefully, I can get this finished cause I have plans tonight." Too much information had slipped out. This was something she did not want the Detective to catch wind of. Too many questions from Jane equals Maura saying too many truths that she really did not want to explain.

"Oh really? You didn't tell me about this, what's his name?" She folded her arms as she silently demanded her answer.

"Him? Oh. Um. No...I didn't. I mean. I'm just seeing an old friend from college. We went to medical school together. Not a big deal." She saw the detective change her stance. She knew what the meant. Her answer was not enough information. "Dr. Wallace...Emily...Wallace." Now, she gave too much. Damnit! She chastised herself silently and looked at Jane's face for a reaction.

The detective immediately picked up on the other woman's attempt to not lie, yet not give the whole truth. "Hmmm...ok. Do you wanna salami?"

She let it go. *Why did she let it go so easily?* "No, actually could you get me a cobb salad with..." she was interrupted.

"Raspberry walnut dressing on the side...yeah, yeah. I know what you like." She winked and walked out of the room. Maura stood there for a few seconds staring at the space the detective had just occupied.

"If you only knew..." she whispered. She watched as the detective stood in the hallway and waited for the elevator. It dinged and opened. She walked in and the doors closed behind her. "Okay, Mr. Lopez. Let's see how much your intestine weighs."

* * *

><p>Maura gently laid Jane's head on a pillow as she stood up and stretched her back. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and she wanted to go back to bed. As she started her way, the side door unlocked and opened. Mrs. Rizzoli squinted at the light as she walked in. She looked over and saw Maura who quickly grabbed her robe and tried, in vain, to close it. Clumsily, she reached behind her for the ties and realized it was hanging from one loop. She adjusted her self as quickly as she could.<p>

Jane's mother just looked at her a little shocked. "Am I interrupting something?" her voice was rough. "I just needed something to drink."

"No. No, interruption at all." She looked down at Jane as she let out another snore followed by a moan.

"Sounds like someone's here. I'll come back." She started to turn.

"Angela, it's just Jane!" Maura blurted out not wanting the older woman to get the wrong impression of her. Mama Rizzoli spun around and rushed over to the couch and saw her daughter snoring on the couch.

"Why is Janey here?" She looked over at Maura who had just finished putting her robe together. *A robe, half on. A nightgown. Middle of the night* "Oh, um...I see." She looked down at Jane and back up at Maura. She took a step back and felt as if she needed to just go back to sleep, things would make more sense.

"Not what you think," she started, "she just showed up a little while ago. She's a little...drunk."

"A little?" She bent down and took a whiff. "She smells like a liquor cabinet! Why is she drinking so heavily? Oh my Gawd! Is she becoming an alcoholic? Her great uncle, on her father's side, was a drunk. I hear it skips a generation. Don't get me started on him, that SOB borrowed a lot of money from us and drank it away until he died." Maura shook her head slightly, she didn't want her to get started but it was too late. "But not my Janey! Maura you've got to tell her to get help. She'll listen to you. I can't believe this! My daughter's a drunk!"

"No, I don't...she's not..." Maura stammered.

"My Gawd, I knew she shouldn't of been on the force." She looked back at Maura, "It does stuff to ya, seeing dead people all day long, it's not natural." She gasped and covered her mouth at the sound of her own voice.

"Well...I don't think..." she tried to say she did not think Jane was an alcoholic because she did not have enough symptoms to diagnose. The other woman realized who she was talking to and her eyes grew as she realized she had to back pedal.

"Oh my Gawd, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. What you do is a great service to everyone. People can mourn their friends and relatives by knowing what happened to 'em." This made Maura keep her mouth closed. There was no schooling a woman like Angela Rizzoli. It was hard enough to explain things to the younger Rizzoli. "But still, do you think I've gotta worry about Frankie turnin' into this?" Her hand flew out as she gestured to the sleeping detective. She turned and started to pace.

"Well, I don't think she has a problem, Angela. I think that she is just a little upset about something and drank a little too much on an empty stomach. She'll have a bit of a hangover from her dehydration but I'll make sure she has plenty of water in the morning. She'll be fine." Maura watched for a few moments as Mrs. Rizzoli paced back and forth. She put her hand to her head and stopped moving and turned back towards the Doctor.

"Why did she come here? Was she trying to get to me in the guest house? My Gawd, did I not hear my baby girl knocking at my door?" She waved her hands around and then they ended up one on each side of her cheeks.

"She came to the front door. She was walking home but my place was closer. She didn't want to wake you or bother you and she knew she could sleep on my couch." *whew! Not an actual lie* She felt some relief but could see that Jane's mother was too worried about her daughter to notice.

"Your such a good friend for her to have. Thanks for letting her stay." She walked back over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill. "Have a good night Dr. Isles," she walked back out the back door as Maura waved.

Maura stood there watching Jane sleep on the couch. She started to think about why the detective would be convinced that she had someone over. *Was she flirting with me* She bent down in front of Jane's face and looked into it with her hand on her cheek. "I love you, too, my detective." She stood and walked to her room, she needed to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dinnertime - the day before<strong>_

"God, it's already seven, Korsak!" Jane pushed herself away from the desk. "I have been looking at the crime scene photos for hours. I don't see anything new, nothing that is going to be found tonight. This case is two months old. I'm gonna call it a night."

"Rizzoli, get on outta here. Go get some sleep. Thanks for taking another look at it for me. I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything. Karen called me again today and I hate that I can't give her any answers yet." Vince shook his head and closed the file folder he had been looking through.

"Hey, doesn't mean we won't find anything, just that we won't find anything tonight." Jane reached over and turned off her monitor. She stood up and stretched. Grabbing her jacket, she slung it over her shoulder and said a few more goodbyes to the few people left in the area. She walked out of the front doors of the precinct and saw Maura standing on the sidewalk looking anxiously down the street. "Maur?" The blond turned around startled and saw the detective.

"Jane? Hey," she looked away and down the street again.

"Your date ain't here yet?" Rizzoli chuckled to herself. She watched Maura looking down the street.

"She's on her way," she turned and smiled. Jane's stomach flipped. Just then, a red sports car drove up and a window rolled down.

"You look beautiful Dr. Isles! Jump in so I don't have to find a parking space," a voice came from inside of the vehicle.

"Are you serious?" Jane rolled her eyes and leaned over to look inside.

"Emily, this is my friend, Jane Rizzoli," Maura attempted to introduce the two women.

"Uh, it's Detective. Hey, how you doin'?" Jane waved her hand.

"Good to meet you. Ok Maur, get in the car we've gotta get to the restaurant," the voice said.

Jane mouthed the word "Maur" and rolled her eyes. Maura gave a stern look and mouthed "be nice" back. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments until Maura turned and opened the car door.

"See ya later," Jane stood there and watched them drive away. "Alright, I do not like that bitch," she said to no one. She walked down the block and decided to turn left instead of towards the parking garage. Shoving her hands into her pockets she kicked a small pebble on the sidewalk. She started with a mocking tone, "You look so beautiful, Dr. Isles. Yeah, I'm sure all our college friends walk around saying how beautiful we all look. Another reason why I never went to college! Crap! Now I'm talking to myself out loud in the middle of the city." She decided to stop talking like a crazy person and head in somewhere to get a drink. She had wandered for a while and was no where near the Robber.

She turned another corner in an unfamiliar neighborhood and saw people going into a building. It looked like a place that had some beer. She walked closer and saw what people were wearing. *Is this some kinda fancy place? Why is everyone dressed up?* She got closer and looked in the large glass window and took a peek inside. She saw a lot of people dining at little round table, all were dressed to the nines. She snickered. *Small little food on a giant plate, what kinda of people pay that much money to still feel hungry. I'm gonna go someplace for a real meal.* She started to turn when she saw a small table on the other side of the wall with two women sitting. The blond had her hand on the table and was laughing. Then, the brunette reached across the table and put her hand over the other woman's. Jane felt sick to her stomach and continued walking down the street.

* * *

><p>The smell and sound of bacon crackling waifed into the detectives nostrils and ears. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them once the light of day hit them. "Damnit," she said as she reopened them and sat up on the couch. Her arm was tingling and her neck had a definite creak in it. She looked over and saw Maura standing over the stove. "Hey, good morning." She said roughly to the blond.<p>

The doctor smiled and turned off the stove. She put the utensil she had in her hand on a rest and walked over and sat on the couch next to the drowsy Detective. "How are you feeling? I have a glass of water that you should drink."

Jane turned up the corner of her mouth, "thanks, Maur." She sat up a little straighter and rolled her shoulder in a vain attempt to get some feeling back into her arm. She picked up the glass of water from the table and took a sip. "I'll drink this then I'm gonna go. I really don't want to interrupt your breakfast with your doctor. I should never have come over like that. I really don't know what made me come over here." She took the glass to her lips and drank.

"Listen, I really don't know what you have stuck in your head. There is no one else here. But obviously you have a problem with my having someone spend the night. Why were you out by yourself drinking as much as you drank?" Maura did not have the patience to let the behavior of the detective slide.

"Excuse me? Are you serious right now?"

"Yes. Actually, I am very serious. It seems from your constant referencing of 'my doctor' and 'her' and 'you two', that you think that I was on a date with Emily last night."

The brunette didn't even know what to say. She thought about it and knew she had jumped to conclusions. Embarrased, she put her head in her hands. "I'm kind of an idiot," she finally said. She looked over and saw the stern look of the medical examiner. "I don't even really remember coming over here."

"I certainly remember. I remember it all quite clearly. You said a few things that we can talk about later. But right now I think it might make you feel better if you went upstairs and got in the shower."

Jane shook her head and walked towards the stairs. "Whatever I said, you know, I probably didn't mean any of it." She turned and disappeared around the corner. Maura went back into the kitchen and took the bacon out of the skillet. She heard the shower start, and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you look this amazing Maura!" Emily said as they were seated at their table. "So, how have you been? I've been so busy with surgeries and publishing a few articles on some of my side studies. It's amazing that the human body still tells us things you know?" She went on talking for another twenty minutes without stopping. Maura had forgotten how Emily could be, well, all about Emily. Finally, she stopped talking when the server poured them their second glass of wine.<p>

"Well, I've been busy as well. Jane and I have been working a lot lately. It seems we just can't get much of a break. I'm not sure if the socio-economic side effects of the economy are influencing the number of murders lately or what, but it seems like we get called out on a new case daily. In fact," she chuckled to herself, "Jane was just complaining the other day about how if we get put on another case where the motive is purely money, she is going to put an ad in the paper that says, 'There's another way to pay...Don't kill people.'" She started laughing at Jane's joke. All of a sudden, Emily placed her hand over Maura's.

"I'm not here to talk about the detective. I figured while I was in town we could just have a little fun. We'll finish dinner here and go back to your place." Emily gave a warm smile.

"I am really glad to see you, but that's not going to happen. I know that the casual thing has always been...well...our thing since college but I'm kind of over it." Maura and Emily were roommates that would entertain Emily's boyfriend when they were drunk. Once in a while it led to casual sex, mostly with Andrew insisting. Maura never really minded the weird relationship because she was never with someone seriously enough to end it. Emily and Andrew went on to get married and had two kids.

"Andrew left me Maur. I just need you to hold me and tell me it's all gonna be ok."

"I'm sorry, we knew this wasn't going to last forever. You were my best friend."

"I was your only friend." She sat back in her seat and looked for a moment at the Doctor, who looked stung. "She's really lucky then. Someone has finally tamed the wild beast," Emily said.

"What?"

"Your Detective. She must be worth it. I had a feeling when I drove up. The body language between the two of you was pretty clear. I almost felt like I was walking in on some amazing eye sex."

Maura blushed. "It's..complicated. I do enjoy our friendship, you know, where we are right now. She's been through a lot and needed a friend. We work together and it's easy to get to know each other. And she is sort of amazing."

"Wait a minute, you're kinda of talking like you two aren't together."

"No, not at all."

"Then, listen to an old friend will ya? You need to take control of the situation. Do something unexpected and go get laid for Christ sake!"

Maura laughed again, even as her cheeks became flushed.

* * *

><p>Maura slowly opened the door to the bathroom. She took off her robe and dropped it on the floor. She took off her night gown and dropped it on the robe. The room was full of steam and the air felt very thick. She took a deep breath. She could see the silhouette of the detective's shape through the steamed glass door of the shower. She walked over to the handle and pulled it open.<p>

"What the fuck?" Jane said as she jumped in the air. Maura stepped into the shower and grabbed Jane's face and kissed her. At first Jane had no idea what was happening, then her knees wanted to give way. Her stomach tightened and she looked over Maura's face. Maura put one hand on the side of the shower and used the other to grab the detective and pull her in for a kiss. Their lips meet and Jane's focus immediately went toward how her mouth and stomach seemed to swoon in time. Maura moved her head slightly to allow for her mouth to open enough for her tongue to lick the detective's lips. With the permission, Jane let her tongue free and met the other woman's. The contact caused immediate warmth to fill her body. The brunette wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her into the stream of water with their bodies pressed against one another.

The kissing started to become a little more intense as hands began exploring and pulling at each other's bodies. Jane quickly reached around and grabbed her ass and a moan escaped from the blonde's lips. Maura put her right foot up on the edge of the tub and the gesture wasn't missed by the detective who put her left hand down through the curls and found the soft center and began to rub. Moaning was just about the only utterance that left her lips as her knee started to quiver from the loss of control she was starting to feel as Jane shoved two fingers inside her. The rhythm was perfect, as if she had given directions; Jane seemed to know when the sensations were too intense she would go slower, when they weren't enough, faster.

Soon, rushing water came flooding through Maura's body until it crashed over her. She wrapped her leg around the detective's leg and held her close to her and kissed her softly through the running water. The two women stood there for a moment and stared at each other without saying a word. Jane looked down at Maura's bare chest which was rising and falling with her heavy breathing. "You are so beautiful.' She managed. Maura smiled and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

She pulled back, "finish up and get dressed, I made you some breakfast."

"Uh, ok?" Jane stood there not knowing exactly what to say. Maura smiled and walked out of the shower.


End file.
